What's Next?
by Kktavares
Summary: Alex Santiago and Justin Russo have had an on again - off again friendship for about 10 years, but after they start patching their friendship up, Justin gets a new girlfriend. Which is the same time Alex starts falling for him. Will Justin realize he has feelings for Alex? Or give up the love of his life?
1. Movie Night

"Can you stop being an ass?" Alex Santiago asked in between bites of popcorn.

"Sure, when you stop eating all my food," Justin Russo hissed back.

"You don't eat it," Alex stated.

"I do, but I have to constantly keep buying more thanks to you," Justin whispered/shouted.

"If you are so worried about me eating you damn food stop inviting me over," Alex finally said throwing the bowl of popcorn on the floor as she stood up.

"Come on Alex where are you going?" Martha Gregory asked pausing the movie.

"Mr. Russo obviously wants me out," Alex said slipping on her jacket.

"Justin just apologize," Matt Lewinski said running a hand through his platnuim blonde hair, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah don't ruin movie night again," Michael Showburg said.

"I'm not apologizing, she should just get over the fact that she eats like a pig," Justin said shrugging.

"Justin that is way harsh," Alex muttered, her eyes glossy, and voice cracked. Justin opened his mouth to say something, but Alex stormed out of Justin's apartment so fast the walls shook.

"Justin, why would you say that?" Linda Goodwill said sitting up with concern in her voice.

"Guys, you can't be serious falling for that act? It's Alex, come on," Martha, Matt, Linda, and Michael stared at Justin.

"Just go talk to her, we will stay here and finish up our movie," Matt said slinging his arm around Linda.

"You guys are so gullible, just saying," Justin said rolling his eyes before taking his coat of the closet next to his door.

"SHHH!" Martha laughed. Justin grabbed his car keys and headed out.

Justin Russo and Alex Santiago have been in a love hate 'friendship' for almost 10 years now. One minute they would be ripping each other's eyes out at the next laughing on the floor until they pissed. But no one knew why they hated each other, and no one got their relationship like they did.

Movie night was a weekly the group of six did together. They used it as a chance to blow off steam and hang with their friends.

Alex Santiago picked her nails why letting the tears built up from upstairs fall freely down he cheeks. She was sitting in front of Justin's building, waiting the cab she ordered to come. She was cold and was even colder with the tears roaming down her eyes. Suddenly the apartment door slammed and out came Justin himself. Alex tried wiping her tears, but she was too late.

"Alex?" Justin asked plopping next to her. Alex looked in the opposite direction of Justin.

"What do you want, Justin," Alex asked looking at her feet now.

"To apologize, I'm sorry for telling you eat like a pig, I said it out of reluctance," Justin said playing with his car keys.

"Whatever, just go back inside and enjoy the movie," Alex said still refusing to meet his eye.

"It's not fun without you," Justin muttered. Alex whipped her head around, hitting Justin in the face with her hair. "Ouch," he laughed.

"Sorry, but is that true?" Alex asked curiously.

"I mean, sure you eat all the popcorn, but you always tell you jokes and your personality is just so fun," Justin said blushing. Alex giggled in her palm looking up at the dark sky.

"Thanks, you not so bad yourself," Alex elbowed Justin's bicep giggling a bit.

"And I am sorry if I hurt your feelings," Justin said finally.

"You make me sound like a little girl," Alex laughed watching cars pass by his block.

"Well, we still have another hour or hour and a half, I think they restarted it, left of the movie, so . . ." Justin said standing up. He offered a hand to Alex who gracefully excepted it.

"I already called a cab, but if you insist," Alex said waiting for Justin to open the doo to his apartment building. Alex stepped inside the warm hallway.

Alex and Justin climbed the stairs all the way to the top floor where Justin's apartment layed. "So, you really think I'm an ass?" Justin asked before opening the door to his apartment.

"Shut up," Alex laughed opening the door herself.


	2. Juliet

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my second chapter of What's Next! I hope you enjoyed the first one, i just want to mention RandomSmileyPerson for the inspiration {Also mentioned in bio} So ya here is chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WOWP**

Alex and Justin walked up towards the Waverly Place Sub Station on their lunch break. Alex hugged herself as they walked instantly regretting not bringing her coat. "I told you, you should have brought your jacket," Justin mocked sticking his hands in the pocket of his grey trench coat.

"I'm fine, I just got the chills," Alex lied clutching herself harder. Justin rolled his eyes and slipped his jacket off his shoulders and held his jacket out to Alex. "Really?" Alex complained.

"Do you want the jacket or not?" Justin mumbled. Alex quickly took his jacket and slid her arms into the jacket enjoying the warmth.

Alex slipped her hands in the pocket of his coat looking for some gloves, and slipped his wallet out. She opened it a fished Justin's I.D. "So your middle name is Pepe?" Alex held back her laughter as Justin's face changed from calmed to rage.

"Give that back!" Justin reached for the I.D and wallet that was in between Alex's fingers. Alex cracked up as he tried grabbing the wallet. Then she let him still laughing. "Alright, coat, now," Justin said signaling her to hand him the coat.

"Fine," Alex slid off his coat and tossed it into his arms, then clutched herself. But by then, they were already at the Sub Station.

"Hey ma," Justin said waving to his mother who was at the cash register.

"Justin! Finally you drop by!" Theresa Russo said stepping around the counter to hug her son. "And Alex! The last time I saw you, was probably last year," Theresa said hugging Alex.

"Alex and I came on our lunch break," Justin said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Good, take a seat and I will introduce you to our newest employee," Theresa said stepping back around the counter to her original spot behind the cash register.

"Why do your parents need a new employee what happened with Max?" Alex asked sliding into a booth.

"He went on a road trip with some of his friends so my parents hired a temporary employee," Justin said looking at a menu.

"Ok, meet Juliet Van Heusen she just started working here about two weeks ago," Theresa said motioning towards the blonde standing beside her. "Hi, nice to meet you," she spoke offering her hand out to whoever took it first. Alex smiled lightly shaking Juliet's hand. "I'm Alex," "Juliet, as you may know," Juliet smiled back. "Justin, Theresa's son," Justin shook gawking at Juliet. But who could blame him. She was gorgeous. She had these beautiful brown eyes and this long gorgeous wavy blonde hair. When she smiled her dimples made a huge dent in her face making her look vey innocent in a hot way. "Yeah, your mom was telling me all about you and Alex and your friends," Juliet said picking her nails awkwardly. "Juliet just moved here from California, she doesn't have many friends here in the city," Theresa said placing her hands on Juliet's shoulders. "You could come to movie night, we kind of do it every Friday, watch a couple of movies it's fun," Justin said smiling a Juliet. She smiled back nodding in acceptance. "Sure that sound fun," she said glancing back from Justin to Alex, Alex was studying her menu. "So, you ready to order?" Juliet asked finally. Alex and Justin ordered and once Juliet and Theresa walked away, Alex kicked Justin under the table. "Ow, what was that for?" Justin asked placing a hand on his calf. "You invited a complete stranger to movie night, and what is everyone else going to say when they see her?" Alex whispered/shouted. "No one had a problem when you brought that Dean guy," Justin said defensively running his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Because he was my boyfriend!" Alex said.

"Then I guess I have to make Juliet my girlfriend," Justin muttered, but Alex still heard him.

**OOH Justin is getting ideas! I can't wait to write the new chapter and for ya'll to read it! Please review and follow/fave because i really need your feedback to know what you guys want to read next! THANKS!**


	3. Meet My Girlfriend

**AUTHOR'S NOT: So this is the third chapter of What's Next and i hope ya'll enjoy. I'm using first person a lot in this so that's cool. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WOWP**

It had been three weeks since Alex and Justin stopped by the Sub Station. And in those three weeks life changed for Justin.

FLASHBACK

JUSTIN POV

I took my wallet out from my jacket pocket and fished out a $20 to pay for lunch. Alex left because she had to cover a shift last minute, and there was no reason to stick around so mom could lecture me about my failure of a life. So I'll take a walk before my shift starts.

"Ok, I hope you enjoyed your meal and please come again," Juliet said taking our dirty plates.

"Trust me I will, kind of have to," I said grabbing his coat.

"Right, um, sorry when I'm talking to costumers I always get flushed and it's not a great characteristic," Juliet said balancing the tray with our dirty plates and cups on her shoulder.

"Trust me it gets easier, the first week is the hardest," i said popping my collar on my coat and taking my wallet of the table.

"Hopefully, thank God this is my last table, so far today I dropped three trays and spilled a guy's coke on his white shirt," she said with her head down.

"I still have another half hour before I have to head back to work," I said trying to hint to her, but then a wave of confidence came over me and "Care to take a walk?" was what came out.

Juliet dropped her tray again, breaking a plate. "Oh my God, damn," she muttered under her breath. "I would love to, just after I clean this up," she said trying to gather the shredded glass in one pile.

"Leave it, I'll get my mom to do it," I waving off the mess.

"Yeah Juliet take a break you've been working hard," Theresa said winking at me. I winked back and held my hand out to help her up. She took my hand and smiled. She was gorgeous. With her beautiful long blonde hair and her beautiful brown eyes that trap you and make you go insane. She was a looker and I was looking.

"Thanks mom, I'll see ya next week," I said holding my arm out for Juliet.  
"Wait my coat," she said rushing off towards the counter.

"I proud of you hijo," Theresa said winking at me.

"I'll see you later Mrs. Russo," Juliet called.

"Call me Theresa!" my mom shouted back. And then, the date officially began

END OF FLASHABCK

SECOND PERSON

Justin's date was perfect, they walked through Central Park and laughed. He bought her a hot dog, and he even called in sick and asked if someone else could take over his shift. They had a blast. They went out a couple of times after that still keeping their 'relationship' on the D.L so the only person that knew about it was Theresa. But it was Friday which meant another movie night. And Justin decided that it was ready to publicize their relationship.

Alex had set out a couple of movies to chose from on her small coffee table and laid out popcorn and gummy snacks and was about to pull her waist long brunette hair into a high ponytail when the a knock came from her door. She dashed out her bedroom and rushed through her hallway to welcome her friends.

"Hey girl!" Martha said holding a tray wrapped in aluminum foil in her hands. Martha was gorgeous she had caramel colored hair with this really pretty chocolaty skin tone. She was very attractive for . . . a single lady.

"Hey, what is that?" Alex asked opening the door wide so her friend can step into her apartment.

"Lasagna, I made it," she said heading towards the kitchen. Alex closed her door and followed Martha through her narrow hallway that lead towards her mint green kitchen. It was cozy with everything needed to cook, although she usually ordered Chinese Food.

"Yum, so where's Matt doesn't he usually ride with you after work?"

"He had to cover Victoria's shift cause' she "sprained" he ankle," Martha rolled her eyes.

"I hate when people do that, pin their shifts on me," Alex said obviously referring three weeks back.

"Right, but he refused and said he would be 20 minutes late," Martha said going in the fridge probably looking for some beer.

"Take you coat off, I don't want to start movie night if everyone's not here," Alex said gesturing for Martha to hand her the coat. Martha slid off her wool coats along with her scarf and handed them to Alex. She took it and headed to put it in her coat closet when the her doorbell rang. After hanging up Martha's coat.

Alex opened it to Matt and Linda hand in hand. "Sup Alex," Matt said sliding into her apartment. He slid off his coat and threw it towards Alex. She caught it and hung it up.

"Hey Matt, Martha just arrived," Alex said gesturing for Linda to hand over her jacket. She tossed it over towards Alex who caught it and hung it up.

"Airtight, I got Jake to cover and called Linda," Matt said sliding his hand into Linda's. Linda was another looker. With her California blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like a Barbie Doll, figure and all. She was almost like a female Matt, but with darker hair. Which was cool due to the fact that they have been dating for a month now.

"She texted me saying she was bringing over some homemade lasagna!" Linda said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," Alex said putting her hair back in a ponytail," Linda nodded pulling Matt towards the kitchen. Alex started to follow when her doorbell rang. When Alex opened it, he saw Justin with the Sub Station girl.

"Hey Alex, meet my girlfriend, Juliet,"

**CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm sorry but I will be posting again on Christmas Day so don't worry. Wonder how Alex is going to react. PLEASE REVIEW I need feedback. Thanks, happy holidays btw to people who celebrate Hanukkah and Kwanza and other holidays! **


	4. Forgiven?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! So I'm back with another chapter of What's Next! Review follow/fave and happy holidays!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own WOWP**

"Your girlfriend?" Alex spat out.

"Yeah, remember from the substation?" Justin said smiling stupidly.

"Right, Antoinette, right?" Alex said crossing her arms over her baggy cropped tee,

"Juliet," the blonde spoke smiling, dimples piercing her face.

"Right . . . well come on in," Alex said opening the door wider for the couple to come in.

"And thanks again for inviting me tonight Alex," Juliet said slipping off her heavy coat.

"Oh? Oh, right well it really was Justin's idea," Alex said smirking at Justin who's face turned a tomato red.

"Yeah, well has anyone else shown?" Justin asked taking Juliet's coat.

"Michael is a no show today, 'family issues' anyway everyone is in the kitchen, Martha bought some homemade lasagna so everyone is making a plate," Alex said taking the coats from Justin's hand.

"Okay, Juliet show yourself," Justin said pecking her cheek. She giggled then walked away.

"Pretty great huh?" Justin said smiling to himself.

"Out of your league a bit huh?" Alex muttered.

"Someone jealous?" Justin asked poking Alex's blushed cheek.

"As if," Alex bowed her head.

"Right . . . well I'm going to get some lasagna introduce everyone," Justin said.

"Go ahead," Alex said waving him off.

"You okay?" he asked turning to face Alex.

"excuse me?"

"Never mind," Justin said turning on his heel. Alex rolled her eyes and followed.

"So how did you guys meet?" Martha asked taking a bite of her lasagna.

"She works at the sub station replacing Max," Justin said wrapping an arm around Juliet.

"So cute," Linda said leaning her head on Matt's leg. Everyone was sitting in Alex's living room eating lasagna and drinking beer before they popped in a movie. Juliet and Alex were sitting next to each other on the couch, Matt was also sitting on the couch with Linda in between his legs, and Martha and Alex were sitting beside the coffee table.

"I was really nervous about meeting you guys, but you're really fun and nice," Juliet said smiling.

"You're really cool, like Justin's girlfriend's in the past were really off but you seem really cool," Linda said smiling up at Juliet.

"You okay Alex you seem quite, that's not like you," Justin said looking over at Alex who was picking her food with her fork.

"Fine, just feeling out of it tonight," Alex said smiling up at the starring guest. "So who is ready for the movie?" Alex asked getting up.

"What are we watching?" Matt asked with a face full, of lasagna.

"The notebook," Martha said assisting Alex towards the kitchen.

"BOO!" Matt shouted.

"Your outvoted," Linda said hoisting herself up to follow the girls.

"Fine, but next week we are watching the something good!" Matt called.

"Can you believe that Justin is dating . . . her!?" Alex said once in the privacy of her cozy kitchen. Her kitchen was her favorite place. And only because it had food for weeks, but because it had a great atmosphere where she could sketch.

"She seems nice," Linda said chugging a new beer.

"That's what she WANTS you to believe but in reality she is going to dump him for some jock," Alex defended.

"Someone seems jelly," Linda said laughing.

"Why does everyone think that?" Alex huffed.

"Hey," Juliet popped her head in.

"Hey Jules," Martha said.

"Guys need help with anything?" Juliet asked stuffing her hands in her back pockets,

"Nope," Alex said.

"Oh, okay," Juliet said turning on her heel.

"Juliet ," Alex said. She turned and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"So, is Justin a good kisser?" Alex giggled.

"Amazing," Juliet laughed stepping back in the kitchen.

The rest of movie night went great, the girls – and Matt cried while watching Matt. Juliet left early due because she had a shift the next day, Matt and Lindsey took a cab home (because Lindsey was dunk off her ass) and Matt couldn't dive due to a D.U.I back in September. And Martha took the bus. So it was just Justin and Alex cleaning up.

"I'm sorry," Justin said while trashing way popcorn left on the carpet and empty beer bottles around the apartment.

"For?" Alex asked flipping through a magazine on her couch.

"The past 10 years," Justin said.

"Yeah, same," Alex said looking up from her magazine.

"Forgiven?" Justin asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," Alex said taking it, he pulled her into a hug. Alex nuzzled Justin's neck. Jusitn's arm clasped Alex's waist. They stood there for about 10 second before pulling apart.

"But your still a pain in the ass," Justin said looking in Alex's eyes.

"Nerd," Alex laughed before pulling Justin in for another hug.

**Yay Justin and Alex finally made up and everyone met Juliet! Sorry about the no show on Michael but he will be in the next chapter promise! And there will defiantly be some Jalex moments! Merry Christmas and to all, a good night!**


	5. Clubbing in the City Part 1

**DISCLAIMOR: I do not own WOWP, outfit seen in profile, or any of music mentioned!**

ALEX POV

I hopped out of Martha's large jeep nearly breaking the ridiculously high heel when I thudded to the floor. I tugged on my dress hoping to get it down at least an inch before walking any further.

"Stop fussing Alex, you look hot," Martha said slipping her arm through mine. We were just outside Pulse, a new nightclub opened up in Manhattan, and of course everyone insisted that we came. I don't like clubbing because Martha and Linda always dresses me up in the sluttiest outfits. Like right now I'm wearing these 7 inch heels and my dress barley covers my rear. I feel if I make any sudden movements then my dress will fly up. But Linda and Martha kept saying how hot and seductive I looked, and I let flattery get the best of me.

But, at least Juliet wasn't coming. Ever since Justin introduced Juliet to us, everyone took immediate liking to her. Except for me. I know what kind of girl Juliet is, she plays all innocent then BAM she takes over everything. I had a friend like that, Harper Fickle. Another story for another day, anyway I know what kind of person Juliet Is, and Justin doesn't deserve to have his feelings hurt.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Linda whispered, "Look who's checking you out," I looked up to see Dean Moriarty, smirking at me. I felt my face blush before turning back to Linda. "He's not the only one," Linda pointed to Justin, he was gawking at me. I turned tomato red and snapped my head back.

JUSTIN POV

The first thing I saw when I stepped out of Michael's car was Alex. She looked incredible. Her wavy hair was straightened and that dress it was a black mini dress with spaghetti straps holding it up **(For outfit got to my profile)**. It hit about half an inch below her butt and then those heels, they were glittery silver heels and made her calves look amazing. I've never seen heels so high, especially not of Alex. She looked so sexy. Linda turned and looked at me then tapped Alex, she turned, blush, then looked forward. Past them, I saw Dean Moriarty, Alex's ex. Damn him, he broke her heart, and he was smirking at her. I wanted to punch him in the nose, but I restrained.

"Yo Santiago!" I heard his voice.

"Yo dude is that Dean?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," I said turning to Matt. I saw Dean making his way towards Alex with his posse behind him. I instantly stiffened. I walked towards them, not drawing attention from Alex nor Dean. I slung my arm around Alex's shoulders kissing her cheek. Dean's face was priceless.

"Hello Dean, can I help you?" I asked lowering my hand to the small of Alex's back.

"So you two hooking up know?" Dean asked switching his gaze between Alex and me.

"What's it to you?" I asked. I could see from the corner of my eyes, I had caught the attention of Linda, Matt, Martha, and Michael.

"Justin what are you doing?" Alex whispered in my ear. I tighten my grip around her, before crashing my lips onto hers. I felt relieved when she started to kiss me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which was granted. Then it was a fight for superiority. By this time I could tell Dean had left and our friends were shocked. I mean, so was I, I had a girlfriend . . . who was in California visiting her parents . . .

We both pulled apart, panting for air. I looked in her eyes.

"Justin -," Alex started.

"Dean left, those were my intentions," I said releasing my arms from Alex's waist. I turned around to face our friends. "Who's ready to party?" I shouted.

ALEX POV

What the hell? Justin just comes wraps his arms around me, kisses me, then turns around and leaves? I looked up at our friends when Justin shouted, "Who's ready to party?" Linda and Martha stared at me.

"What was that?" Martha giggled.

"Yeah, he had his tongue down your throat and you didn't punch him," Linda said slipping her arm through mine.

"So, how was it?" Martha asked slipping her arm through Alex's other arm.

"Amazing," Alex muttered.

"Wait till Juliet hears that," Linda replied tossing her head back in laughter. Oh. My. Gosh. Juliet, I mean I don't like her one bit, I might even hate her, but imagine how she would react to such news.

"Oh, my gosh this is amazing!" Marta exclaimed once we were inside the club. And she wasn't wrong. As we followed the guys to the bars, all is saw was multicolored neon lights blaring around the building while, Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado playing in the backround.

"First round on me!" Matt shouted above the music. The whole gang cheered taking a shot from the bar. I shook my head on all thoughts on Justin and Juliet tossing a shot back, slamming the shot glass down on the bar. I quickly took another tossing it back, when Swing by Savage blasted through the speakers.

Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy, **Alex grabbed Linda and Martha leading them to the dance floor**

Stop, whoa, back it up

now let me see your hips swing **Alex shook her hips as she walked to the middle of the dance floor**

Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy.

Stop, whoa, back it up

now let me see your hips swing **All the girls swung their hips **

Now drop it low and let me see your hips swing **A pair of arms wrapped around Alex's hips**

Down to the floor, now let me see you hips swing **Alex grinded her hips in sync with the guy's**

Now drop it low and let me see your hips swing

Down to the floor, now let me see your hips swing

Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racks **Alex turned to face her partner swinger her hips**

You Got a mean ass and I really mean that **The guy placed a hand on Alex's lower back, slowly sliding it to her butt squeezing it, he winked before escaping into the bright neon lights**

But cant you see that I need a girl that can move

Make her hips swing and look just like you **Linda and Martha came to her giggling into their palms, "Sexy moves Alex," Martha said as she started shaking her hips to the music**

But come to think about it, I think this club is crowded **"I saw a couple of guys gawking," Linda said joining Martha**

Its kinda hard to do your thing when **"Good, I need to release some stress," Alex said winking at the two before the three of them danced in the middle of the dance floor**

everyones surrounding **The three girls grinded on each other in the middle of the dance floor earing whoops and hollers from the guys watching**

JUSTIN POV

"Hot damn, look at the girls move," Michael said sitting on a bar stool sipping on grey goose.

"I know, you should have saw that ass all over Alex, not only did he have his paws all over her, but he just left!" I said drowning a shot.

"I don't blame him," Michael said chuckling.

"Maybe I should do something," I said stepping off my stool.

"Like sticking your tongue down her throat? Dude, you did enough?" Michael laughed.

"I'm just protecting her," I said defensively.

"Protect your girlfriend first," Michael said winking before abandoning his glass and heading towards the dance floor. I followed heading towards Alex.

"Hey Justin," Alex said leaving the girls to wrap her arms around my shoulders still shaking her hips to the music.

"Hey there," I smirked. She tossed her head back and giggled before her face turned stone cold serious.

"Dance with me," she said taking my hand, leading me towards the dance floor, as So Sick by Ney –Yo began to play. Alex wrapped her arms around my shoulders swaying back and forth. She looked up at me giggling.

"What?" I smiled down at her.

"You're cute," she said giggling into my chest.

"You're pretty cute yourself," I said lifting her chin with my fingers.

"Hmm, I am?" she asked raising one of her brows. I nodded. "Prove it," she said leaning closer. I tightened my grip on her waist and leaned in. She grabbed my collar and smashed her lips onto mine. Then our lips moved in in 'sync with mine. Her hands instantly clinging to the air on the nape of my neck. I licked her bottom lip waiting for permission to enter, which was instantly granted. My tongue circled her mouth which made Alex giggle into my mouth. She pulled away smiling at me. "I'm that cute huh?" she said intertwining our fingers.

"Yup, even cuter," I whispered into her ear huskily.

"Come on Alex, our song is on!" Linda and Martha pulled Alex away from me instantly grinding on each other to Don't Stop the Music. I laughed feeling my pants vibrate, I took out my phone and saw Juliet's face pop up. My girlfriend's face pop up.

Shit.

**Ok I know I haven't updated in so long but happy new year! This is going to be a two part chapter, I still have a lot I want to happen so yaa.**

** Start off by saying I do not own:**

**Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado **

**Swing by Savage**

**So Sick by Ne-Yo**

**Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna **

**What did you guys think? This was a long chapter but it defiantly got the drama started. Please review, if I get 10 more reviews I will update, but I need to know what you guys think, and if you guys like it. **

**For Alex's dress and shoes check out my profile for link. It took my forever to come up with the club idea, considering I've never been, but I think that it was good. **

**Like I said before please review 10 reviews for part 2 . . .**


	6. Clubbing in the City Part 2

**I want to start off by saying I was actually very disappointed guys! I didn't get 10 views. But hopefully you guys will be able to make my dream a reality this time? I didn't want you guys waiting forever so here is PART 2!**

**DICLAIMOR: I do not own WOWP**

My phone was ringing in my hand; it was the last person on earth I felt like talking to. I was hanging out with my friends . . . and Alex tonight, why did she have to call! And that is when I mentally slapped myself. Why are you thinking like this, she is your girlfriend! The phone stopped ringing, and I looked up.

"You okay?" Martha asked disconnecting herself from the gang.

"Yeah, just –"

"Juliet?" she asked walking with me towards the bar.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Please Justin, I've known you for like 10 years, I know that confused look you get when thinking about girls," Martha started. "And I know that you have feelings for Alex," she said looking into my eyes.

"Pfft- what? Where is this coming from?" I asked running a hand through my hand.

"Hello!? I caught you making out with her like a zillion times tonight," she said raising her eyebrow.

Martha and I had been since the third grade. We met through Matt a week after she arrived in New York from Georgia. She became great friends with Alex, Linda, and me. We were best friends, always did together. We actually didn't meet Michael until grade five. But everyone loved him, especially the girls. They actually tried flirting with them for a year, but then gave up and became very close friends. We became best friends. We never thought about dating each other until after college. When Matt and Linda spent a week together upstate alone together and just . . . clicked.

"Well what if I do?" I muttered in a barely audible tone. She shrugged. "What about Juliet?" I asked looking into her eyes. She shrugged again.

"I like her, everyone else does . . . except for Alex," he words lingered in my head. Except for Alex? Alex doesn't like Juliet? "You are so oblivious to the obvious," she said laughing.

"Not true," I laughed.

"Yeah, It is, since third grade," she sneered.

"Whatever," I laughed looking down at my pants. They fit me good, the guys and I hung out and happened to stroll into Uniqlo and I picked them up. "But really Martha, what should I do?" I asked stuffing my hands in my front pockets.

"Beats me," she laughed taking a step forward. She turned and looked at me. "Connection," she winked and turned on her heal swaying back to the dance floor. Connection? Martha, I laughed at loud.

"Something funny?" an all too familiar voice spoke from behind me. I tuned and saw him. Dean Moriarty standing behind me, alone.

"Nothing of your concern," I spat back.

"You know what was funny? That little stunt you pulled back outside," he said crossing his arms. I faced him. When he was dating Alex he looked dirty, but now he looks even dirtier if possible. With his scruffy clothes. He was not a sight, I will tell you that. I don't know what Alex ever saw in him.

"Yeah? And what was so funny about it?" I asked.

"You're trying to make me jealous. I know you two aren't together," he said running his hand through his hair. I don't know why he bothers.

"Maybe . . . maybe not, but you are not laying another finger on her or you will get it real bad, hear me?" I said stepping closer. My voice grew louder a bit.

His face instantly smirked before stepping closer, "too late Russo," he chuckled before turning around. He turned to face me, "and she was amazing," he laughed. He actually laughed. And that's how I got kicked out the club.

ALEX POV

"JUSTIN ARE YOUR CRAZY?" I looked at Justin who was currently bring handcuffed.

"Yeah dude, ever head the expression don't fight fire with fire?" Michael practically yelled.

"You guys weren't there," Justin said as the cop guided him to the cop car.

"What could he had said to make him hospitalized!?" Linda cried.

"Guys . . ."

"Justin, what did he say?" I said. He looked up at me from the cop car, his eyes filled with anger. I ran my thumb over the apples of my cheeks as tears rolled down mine.

"I'm sorry Alex," he said before the car slowly drove away. I broke into tears. I fell to the floors with my head in hands. Linda ran her hands through my hair, trying to soothe me.

"You and Martha, take Alex home, me and Michael are going to wait for Justin," Matt instructed Linda.

Linda, Martha, and I were on my bed snacking on some freshly popped popcorn having girl talk. I told them I was stressing over what happened and if Justin was okay . . . in jail, and they offered to pull an all-nighter with me when -

"Justin so likes you," Martha said plopping a single piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, he beat up Dean, YOUR EX, for you," Linda said drowning a beer.

"Guys, he has a girlfriend," I said laying my head back against my headboard.

"Which you hate," Linda snapped.

"What was with that fight anyway?" Martha asked taking her beer from my night stand.

"I don't know – but . . . OMG!" I exclaimed jumping off my bed.

"What?" they piped.

"While we were dancing to Don't Stop the Music, someone started dancing with me, I swear I couldn't tell who it was, but – IT WAS DEAN!" I said. My mind raced . . . was Justin jealous?

"That makes sense, especially about what happened when we arrived at the club," Martha muttered to herself. "OMG! So Justin actually left during that song so I went and talked to him," but I left as Dean was approaching.

"AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" I cried tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm just putting the pieces together," she said sulking back down in my bed.

"No I'm sorry I just snapped, I'm just worried about Justin, being in jail for a full 24 hours," I said.

"Is that the real reason?" Linda asked looking into my eyes. My brows collided in confusion. "Chemistry, you both have it. Especially after tonight, you guys were sucking face half the time we were at Pulse," she laughed glancing at Marta for some reassurance.

"He told me he liked you," Martha nodded.

"He did," I stuttered.

"Yeah, when we were talking, before Dean showed up," she started. "He admitted to liking you, but he asked about Juliet," she shrugged before grabbing some popcorn.

I felt my cheeks warm at the thought, Justin Russo, my childhood Frenemy. I love him like I love my other friends, I do. But is it possible I, Alex Santiago like –

"Alex?" Linda snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Justin just got out. Matt just called." Linda said. I looked down at my baggy cropped shirt and sweats.

"Go change," Martha winked before grabbing Linda and the popcorn, out of my room. I looked down at my alarm clock; **7:00 AM.**

** So like I said I was really disappointed with the reviews but the guys that did; RandomSmileyPerson and The Girl That Loves Purple thanks! FINALLY! Justin admits! SO I love all my viewers, but try to review and I will see ya next chap!**

**I do not own: Don't Stop the Music – Rihanna **


End file.
